Experiments and calculations are being done on the growth and deposition of hygroscopic aerosols in a five-generation model of the bronchial tree and in a small number of human cadaver lungs obtained at autopsy. Based on the results of these studies, practical methods will be developed of optimizing the delivery of drugs via hygroscopic aerosol therapy.